warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 19
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 18 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 20}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 19. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Brombeerkralle *Rabenpfote *Mikusch *Riesenstern *Feuerstern *Schwarzstern *Aschenfuß *Spinnenfuß *Krähenpfote *Rußpelz *Blattpfote *Rehsprung Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Mohnblüte *Rauchfell *Sandsturm *Moorkralle *Sturmpelz *Bernsteinpelz *Leopardenstern *Apfeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Pilzjunges (nicht namentlich) *Riedjunges (nicht namentlich) *Kleinwolke (nicht namentlich) *Rindengesicht (nicht namentlich) *Mottenflügel (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Graustreif *Blaustern *Braunstern *Mitternacht *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Schmutzfell Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Großfelsen **Zweibeinerschuppen ***Verfallenes Zweibeinernest **Hochfelsen ***Ahnentor ***Mondstein **Moor **FlussClan-Territorium *Wassernest der Sonne *Berge Tiere *Hund *Ratte *Kuh *Dachs (nur im Deutschen) Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeinernest, Zweibeiner, Monster, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan *Entfernungen: *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Schüler, Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Königin, Ältester, Schüler, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Heilerschüler (nur im Deutschen) *Zeit: Mond, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "pfotenweise" Wissenswertes *Seite 266: "Viele Katzen kannten den (...)" - Statt viele müsste es "alle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von every cat ist (vgl. Seite 245 von Dawn) *Seite 266: Der Satzteil "(...) und jagen uns." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 245 von Dawn) *Seite 266: Der Ausruf "Was?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 245 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 266-267: Der Begriff barn, also "Scheune", wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit Schuppen übersetzt (vgl. Seite 245-246 von Dawn) *Seite 268: Der Satzteil "Squirrelpaw heard (...) now that it seemed there was a chance they would be fed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 247 von Dawn) *Seite 268: "(...) bei der Wanderung über (...)" - Statt Wanderung müsste es "verzweifelten Kletterei" heißen, da im Original die Rede von desperate scramble ist (vgl. Seite 247 von Dawn) *Seite 268: Der Satzteil "(...) are too tired to walk that far." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) sind zu müde, um so weit zu laufen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) sind zu schwach und können es sich nicht selbst holen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 247 von Dawn) *Seite 272: Der Satzteil "(...), their fur sticking up in clumps where they had slept on it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), ihr Fell stand an den Stellen, auf denen sie geschlafen hatten, in Büscheln ab.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), deren Fell zerzaust war vom Schlaf (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 251 von Dawn) *Seite 275: "(...) waren schneebedeckte Gipfel, fremde (...)" - Statt Gipfel müsste es "Berge" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mountains ist (vgl. Seite 253 von Dawn) *Seite 275: "(...), diese endlose Meeresfläche, wo (...)" - Statt Meeresfläche müsste es "Wasserfläche" heißen, da im Original die Rede von stretch of water ist und die Katzen den Begriff "Meer" zudem auch nicht kennen (vgl. Seite 253 von Dawn) *Seite 275: "(...) bringen wir sie in (...)" - Vor dem Wort in müsste "vermutlich" oder "möglicherweise" stehen, da im Original die Rede von might ist (vgl. Seite 253 von Dawn) *Seite 276: Der Satzteil "A sickening pang of doubt suddenly (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 254 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 19 Kategorie:Verweise